


My sons, oh my sons

by BumbleBee_HQ



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DadSchlatt, Dancing, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Good!Schlatt, Mama Quackity, Momity, Multi, Sally and Schlatt are old friends, Sally comforts her sons, Sally holds her sons, Sallys a bitch, Take the content. Take it., Technos ranboos dad, Tooth Rotting Fluff, everythings okay, good mom sally, i love this. so much, wilbur and fundy make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBee_HQ/pseuds/BumbleBee_HQ
Summary: Sally grabs her younger sons chin, lifting his head up to meet his teary eyes as she begins to cry herself."Oh my beautiful boy- Your so big, god.."≫≫∘❁♥❁∘≪≪In which Sally, Wilbur, and Schlatt come home and their big family is whole again. Tooth rotting fluff.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 252





	My sons, oh my sons

**Author's Note:**

> For once its just fluff yall.

Three forms hit the ground in a flash of light, limbs flying as the three former ghost tumbled apart.

Wilbur stood up shakily, reaching a hand out to the lady of the group as Schlatt made his way to his former husband. Things where quiet for a few moments, apart from Schlatt's shaky "I'm here, I'm here"s to calm his husband and son. People stared, only a few realizing who the female figure holding Wilbur's hand was.

And then Tommy screamed.

Out of all the things Tommy could have yelled, "Mom" might have been the _least_ likely too.

He runs at her, planting himself firmly at her side like a small child as he begins to cry. She smiles and runs her fingers through his hair before she looks up, glancing around the room a bit frantically before her eyes land on Fundy.

"Oh- Oh my little boy..-"

Truth hits everyone like a rock. Fundy starts to cry as he joins Tommy at his mothers other side, hiding his face in her shoulder as he stumbles over words. Wilbur wraps his arms around his son (sons, really, though he wasn't sure if he could claim that with Philza around. He hoped he still could.) and for the first time in years he doesn't flinch.

Sally grabs her younger sons chin, lifting his head up to meet his teary eyes as she begins to cry herself.

"Oh my beautiful boy- Your so big, god.." She chuckles, trying to make light of how painful it is to know she missed his childhood. His first crush. His first heartbreak.

Fundy just cried harder, the emphasis on him being a boy made it so much harder to stay calm. He had always been so upset his mother only knew him as a daughter.

Others started to file out, giving the loved ones time to process. Tubbo rushed over as soon as his father let him, clinging to Sally as the other children where. She was never a mother to him, but an important person none the less. She told him stories about his father during the time he had been handed over to Phil (She would be the one to tell him the box story was a lie. To explain that his father loved him, he just wasn't ready.)

Eventually Tommy pulled away, followed by the other two as he tried to wipe his eyes and hide his tears.

Schlatt's arm slung over Sally's shoulders, his usual grin having slid onto his face.

"Good to be back, huh?"

"You fuckin' know it."

"Wow, good ol' Sally cursing in front of the kids?"

"Wow, good ol' Jay having the audacity to judge me?"

Old friendships never dissipate. They change, and grow, but at the end of the day Schlatt's still an asshole and Sally's still always willing to knock him down a peg.

Schlatt rolled his eyes, letting her go in favor of holding his husband. Wilbur had taken Tommy and Fundy into his arms, whispering soft apologies for his actions when he was alive. Promising to be better. Telling them how proud he was, even if he never said it before.

There's a weak knock at the door, and a familiar half-piglin clears his throat.

"I uh- I heard my favorite sister-in-law was in town..?"

"I'm your only sister-in-law, Tech." She laughs, greeting him with a small bow as he does the same.

Technoblade has never been good with affection, but he still pulls her into a hug. Her family- _t_ _heir_ family-joining in soon after.

They're all one big family, aren't they?

★──────────★─────────★

Everyone stayed together, that night at least. Fundy barely left his mothers arms. Tommy hugged Technoblade and a silent apology was given.

Wilbur held his son.

Schlatt didn't drink.

All was well.

Fundy and Tommy happily told Sally (Their mother. Sally reminded them that they _both_ had every right to call her Mom.) their achievements, their stories. Fundy showed off his engagement ring with the brightest smile Sally had ever seen. Schlatt and Quackity spent most of the night on the couch, Tubbo curled safely into his fathers side.

Ranboo showed up a bit later, getting promptly informed that if he ever called Sally "Ma'am" again he'd lose a limb. "You can call me Sally, or Aunt Sally the way Techno talks-"

Techno would have fought her on that if she hadn't been dead just hours before.

Thin ice, though.

Ranboo ended up in an armchair, happily listening to the others chat away and quietly talking to Sally once she insisted she learn about her "Soon to be nephew in law".

Schlatt convinced Wilbur to put on some slow waltz music, pulling Quackity up from the couch to dance. Wilbur reached a hand out to Sally,

"May I have this dance, my dear?"

"You charming fuck. Of course, my love."

Though it started off with those four, the others continuing to chat, eventually Techno pulled his son ("For the love of the blood god Sally, he's not my son") up to show him how to dance. Ranboo's long limbs where clunky and he tripped over himself, but it worked. Tuboo stood on Schlatt's shoes once he got too tired for his fathers failure of a dance lesson.

By the end of the night, Tubbo and Tommy where curled up on the couch asleep. (Tommy was wrapped up in Techno's cloak, and Ranboo eventually pulled it off one of his shoulders to try and get under it as well.) Fundy was curled up and asleep as well, leaning on Wilbur as if the man had never wronged him, feeling safe with his mother close by.

Schlatt had spread himself across an arm chair with Quackity in his arms, falling asleep far after the other hybrid.

The music was faded in the background and all was well.

They could finally rest.


End file.
